Remember when the amazon met the rainforset
by E11ie2002
Summary: Don't kill me the titles just poetic, its nothing to do with rainforests. One day Regina leaves to go see her mother and father for the day. Little did any of them know, she would return in an ambulance and there's a chance her life would never be the same again. Swanqueen sorta throughout, definitely endgame
1. Prolouge

_**Hey there reader, I've decided to try a completely different approach to Swanqueen; hoping it'll seem sorta convincing? IDK but I hope you like it anyways ^.^**_

 ** _Prologue_**

Emma and Regina Swan-Mills are the couple that every person in Storybrooke envies. The relationship that every person wants, but only some could get; as it's true love. Sure everyone has a true love, but not every person will ever meet them, so they settle for what they can get.

They met because of their kid, stealing his teacher's bank card and traveling from Maine to Boston to find his birth mum.

Emma and Regina have been together 6 years now and have never been happier.

After being together 2 years, Regina proposed.

 _Emma came home after a busy day at the station and opened the front door to Henry stood there with a glass of wine on a tray. "Hi mum, can you follow me? I got told to give you this" Henry said, handing her the glass of red wine._

 _"Thanks, kid, what's going on?"_

 _"Follow me and you'll find out. I swore to secrecy."_

 _"Okay kid, at least tell me where we're going?"_

 _"Sure, I can tell you that. We are going... This way" he said with a smirk on his face._

 _They walked through the hall, kitchen and sitting room to the patio in the garden. On the table was a note._

 _'My darling Emma. I'm quite nervous, so to find me you must solve the following riddle._

 _You'll find me where something runs but never walks, often murmurs but never talks, has a bed but never sleeps and has a mouth yet never eats. Come to find me, my love._

 _Xoxo, Regina. Yours always and forever.'_

 _She thought for a second, and then her head shot up._

 _"You alright mum?"_

 _"Yeah kid, I'm good. Tryna figure out this riddle, its hard, I don't really get-WAIT! THE RIVER"_

 _Henry just smiled as a response. "See you later mum, have fun"_

 _"Wait, where are you staying when I go then, kid?"_

 _"To Gran and Gramps, its already arranges. They're picking me up in 15 mins. Thought it would take you longer to figure it out."_

 _"Thanks for the vote of confidence, kid. See you later"_

 _"Bye, MISS Swan"_

 _Emma just left, thoroughly confused_

 _"Miss Swan?" Emma muttered under her breath whilst driving to the river by the toll bridge. When she got there a short drive later, she got out the car and walked towards it. When closer, she saw some candles and a picnic blanket and Regina, only from the back._

 _"Thought I'd arrive the other way then?"_

 _Regina swung around, and her face lit up seeing her girlfriend. "Hello, mi amour. How was your day?" she asked taking her hand and kissing it._

 _"It wasn't great but seeing all this makes me forget about all of that. Whats the special occasion?"_

 _"Well, I was hoping-" she walked back to the picnic blanket and leant down, then turned back around towards Emma._

 _"Emma, When I first saw you I knew I was under your spell. In the space of 2 years, suddenly your the only person I want to see before I go to the sleep, and the only person I want to see when I wake up. Your the only person who's seen the true me and fought for her to stay. You're the person who makes my life worth living. When I realized that I wanted to speand the rest of my life with you, and not a day without you, I wanted the rest of my life to hurry up. When I look at you, I see your hands without anything on them. If you'd let me, I want to change that. I want to speand the rest of my life with you. Emma Swan. Will you marry me?" Regina pulled out a ring box and opened it. Inside was a simple white gold ring, with a small purple band through the middle._

 _"Regina it's beautiful. Of course, I'd marry you. Yes!"_

 _Regina beamed and slid the ring onto Emma's finger. "I love you, my gorgeous Fiancee"_

 _Emma smiled. "I love you too, my soon to be wife"_

Even though that as 4 years ago, it felt like yesterday to both of them.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hi there, whilst writing this I've done a lot of research to try and make it as realistic as possible, so I hope you enjoy!_

Waking up Emma slid her hand hoping to make contact with her wife but found an empty bed. It was still quite warm, so she'd only gotten out within the last 10 minutes or so.

"Babe? Where'd you go to at 8 am on a Saturday?"

Regina popped her head around the bathroom doorframe and looked at her wife, who had nothing but a sheet on with the worst kind of bed head.

"I'm getting ready to go see mother and father, remember? I said I'd go last week but I got preoccupied thanks to you"

Emma blushed and laughed at this, yes she could remember last weekend very well.

"I still don't have a good feeling about this, please don't go baby"

Regina looked at Emma and sighed. "Mi Amour, I need to go see them. You know daddy isn't well. If you weren't working you could come with me but you can't. I'll be back in 2 days."

Emma looked down, then back to Regina. "Alright, but at least let me drop you off and pick you up at the train station?"

"Of course. My train leaves in an hour though and it takes 35 minutes to get to the train station so we need to leave like 5 minutes ago."

Emma jumped out of bed and threw on one of Regina's' hoodies and a pair of baggy mom jeans. She put her hair into a messy bun and threw on her black converse boots. "Ready love?"

"How is it that you look better than me and I spent hours getting ready?"

"What? You need to go to Specsavers babe."

Regina laughed as she picked up her luggage and grabbed Emma's hand. "Let's go, Mi Amour"

The drive to the train station didn't take as long as it usually did, as Emma drove faster than Regina. "Your train leaves in 10, want me to wait with you?"

"Definitely."

They sat on the red chairs by the train platform, Regina's head resting on Emma's shoulder, until her train arrived.

"The 10:03 Amtrak train from Maine to Boston" an announcer declared.

"Well, this is me. I'll see you soon babe"

"Bye, love you more than anything"

"Love you more than everything."

Regina stood and pulled Emma up, and kissed her. It was quick and chaste, but it meant everything to both of them.

"Text me when you've got there"

"I always do, my love"

"Bye, Gina"

"Bye, Emma"

Emma watched as Regina got on the train, and waited for it to depart before leaving to go to work. As Regina was gone for the weekend, and Henry was away looking at universities, so may as well get on top of all the paperwork.

4 hours later, Emma was getting worried. She was checking her phone every 5 minutes. Still no text from Regina. She always remembers.


	3. Chapter 2

_I was inspired to write this because of a good wife fanfiction I read, about the same illness. It's called 'will you still love me' and it's written by latenightmom on Fanfiction_

 _*EMMAS POV*_

Walking into the station, I turned on the TV and put it on a low volume, purely for some background noise. I pulled out the mountains of papers I had to complete and got started. After 10 minutes I looked up at the clock. 11:07. Reginas due to arrive in a few hours. I set my pen down and sighed. I looked over at the TV, which was on the news, boring as ever.

She set back to doing her work, and stopped at around half 12. Her stomach hadn't shut up for half an hour, so she left for Grannys.

On her way there, she plugged in her headphones and walked to the beat of a song.

 _Yeah_  
 _I know sometimes things may not_  
 _Always make sense to you right now_  
 _But hey_  
 _What daddy always tell you?_  
 _Straighten up little soldier_  
 _Stiffen up that upper lip_  
 _What you crying about?_  
 _You got me_

 _Hailie I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad_  
 _Well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had_  
 _I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh_  
 _I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry_  
 _Cause you're scared, I ain't there?_  
 _Daddy's with you in your prayers_  
 _No more crying, wipe them tears_  
 _Daddy's here, no more nightmares_  
 _We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it_  
 _Laney uncle's crazy, ain't he?_  
 _Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it_  
 _We're all we got in this world_  
 _When it spins, when it swirls_  
 _When it whirls, when it twirls_  
 _Two little beautiful girls_  
 _Lookin' puzzled, in a daze_  
 _I know it's confusing you_  
 _Daddy's always on the move, mama's always on the news_  
 _I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems_  
 _The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me_  
 _All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see_  
 _Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did_  
 _We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me_  
 _But things have gotten so bad between us_  
 _I don't see us ever being together ever again_  
 _Like we used to be when we were teenagers_  
 _But then of course everything always happens for a reason_  
 _I guess it was never meant to be_  
 _But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is_  
 _But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep_  
 _Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream_

 _Now hush little baby, don't you cry_  
 _Everything's gonna be alright_  
 _Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya_  
 _Daddy's here to hold ya through the night_  
 _I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why_  
 _We fear how we feel inside_  
 _It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby_  
 _But I promise momma's gon' be alright_

 _It's funny_  
 _I remember back one year when daddy had no money_  
 _Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up_  
 _And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me_  
 _Cause daddy couldn't buy 'em_  
 _I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying_  
 _Cause daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job_  
 _But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom_  
 _And at the time every house that we lived in_  
 _Either kept getting broken into and robbed_  
 _Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar_  
 _Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college_  
 _Almost had a thousand dollars till someone broke in and stole it_  
 _And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart_  
 _And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart_  
 _Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back_  
 _On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment_  
 _And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara_  
 _And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre_  
 _And flew you and momma out to see me_  
 _But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me_  
 _Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it_  
 _And you and Laney were to young to understand it_  
 _Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit_  
 _And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it_  
 _I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand_  
 _Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud_  
 _Now I'm sitting in this empty house, just reminiscing_  
 _Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out_  
 _To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now_  
 _Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here_  
 _Laney I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here_  
 _I like the sound of that, yeah_  
 _It's got a ring to it don't it?_  
 _Shh, momma's only gone for the moment_

 _Now hush little baby, don't you cry_  
 _Everything's gonna be alright_  
 _Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya_  
 _Daddy's here to hold ya through the night_  
 _I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why_  
 _We fear how we feel inside_  
 _It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby_  
 _But I promise momma's gon' be alright_

 _And if you ask me too Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird_  
 _I'mma give you the world_  
 _I'mma buy a diamond ring for youI_  
 _I'mma sing for you_  
 _I'll do anything for you to see you smile_  
 _And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine_  
 _I'mma break that birdies neck_  
 _I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya_  
 _And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (ha ha)_

She always listened to this song, as it reminded her that she got her family back. By the end of the song she had reached Grannys. She walked up to the counter and got Ruby's attention.

"Hey, Rubes. Can I get a grilled cheese, and a mocha with cinnamon to go please?"

"Sure thing, Ems, coming right up. Wheres Regina?"

"On the train to her parents, she got the one at 10 this morning, can't remember the train name though haha"

Ruby disappeared into the back and came out with her takeaway food. "Here you go Ems, have a good day," she said before going to walk off.

"Wait, Rubes, money?"

"Shit, yeah, that's £5.50 then."

"What? Swear its usually more than that?"

"Family discount." She said with a smirk and a wink.

"Haha, thanks, Rubes."

"No worries, have a good day Em"

"You too"

With that Emma left with her takeout and went back to the station, listening to Screamo through her headphones. Regina hates this sorta music, she thougt to herself

Emma ate her food, and continued working. When she looked up, it was 5pm. She checked her phone and there was still nothing from Regina.

Suddenly her phone started ringing.

"Hey mum, what's up?"

 _"EMMA WHAT TRAIN WAS REGINA ON?!"_

"What? Why?"

 _"JUST TELL ME DAMMIT!"_

"I can't remember, why mum?"

 _"WAS IT THE 10:03 AMTRAK?!"_

"Yeah it was, how do you know that mum?"

 _"NO NO NO NO NO... THIS CAN'T HAPPEN" She sobbed._

"Okay mum you're scaring me, what happened?"

" _I can-n't s-say it. Che-eck the new-ws"_

Emma looked to the TV and turned it up.

 _'The 10:03 Amtrak train from Maine to Boston was 10 minutes off its' destination when it swerved off of the track. There isn't knolledge of the survival rate, but the prediction is less than ha-wait, we have news. There are very minimal survivors. Only the train driver and a singal passenger survived, but without family consent we aren't able to tell you any personal information, all we can do is hope that they both wake up.'_

"REGINA! NO! PLEASE BABY DON'T LEAVE ME!" Emma fell to the floor and collapsed and started sobbing, her phone call with Mary Margret long forgotten.


	4. Chapter 3

**_hey guys, if you could leave your support it would be much appreciated, just so I know when it gets boring n stuff so I know to stop writing.7_**

 ** _WARNING! MENTIONS OF DRINK DRIVING, AND SOME GORY DESCRIPTIONS_**

Snow kept trying to talk to Emma over the phone, but suddenly she heard a large bang on the other end of the phone, presumably the phone falling to the floor, then she heard Emma cry out to Regina. Then, she heard her daughter fall to the floor and then just sobbing.

She quickly called Charming downstairs and explained the situation to him, then handed the phone to him. He heard Emma and then understood my Snow looked so worried. In all the time they had been reunited with Emma for, she's never cried like that. Ever.

"Snow, get your coat."

"Where even is she, Charming?"

"When neither Henry nor Regina's here, where does she go?"

"Either the movies, or work, but they're on opposite sides of town. Which will she be in Charming?"

"There isn't any background noise, and she was on the phone so she wouldn't be at the movies. She always turns her phone off."

"YOU'RE RIGHT! WE NEED TO GET TO THE SHERRIF'S STATION!"

...

When they arrived, Emma was rocking back and forth in the middle of the room.

"Oh Emma, sweety"

"Mum?" Emma said sniffling and looking up. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"We're still on call, I heard you fall to the floor and I knew that was the train Regina was on. I found out what hospital they've all been taken to. Do you want to go?"

"Ye-yes please."

"Okay, sweety. Let's go, it's not a long way, only 45 minutes. Okay?"

"OK"

The drive was long and silent, other than Emma crying silently accompanied by the occasional sniff or slight sob. The drive felt longer than it was, and Snow let Charming drive as he was faster than her.

"We're here, poppet," David said sympathetically.

Emma unbuckled her seat belt and flew out of the car towards the hospital. She ran up to the front desk and the receptionist looked up at her.

"Hi, how can I help you today?"

"I know you can't legally disclose personal information, but I'm Mrs. Swan-Mills and my wife was in the train crash. Her names Regina Swan-Mills. She's slightly shorter than me, wearing a purple pantsuit with black heels. Her hair's shoulder length and dark brown. Is she here?"

"If you'll wait for one-second madam, I'll go and get a doctor for you."

Everyone around Emma was presumably there from the crash, looking to find out if their family member is the lucky one survivor. There were children from the ages of 2 to 15, and adults of all ages. David and Snow came and found Emma, just as the doctor came out.

Everyone went silent, knowing that he was calling the 'lucky family'.

"Is Emma Swan-Mills still here?"

Emma ran over to the doctor and said "I'm here, I'm still here. Where's Regina? Is she okay? Is she alive?"

The doctor looked at Emma and said "She's the only survivor. Along with the train driver."

Emma ran back to her parents shouting "MUM! DAD! SHE'S ALIVE! OH, MY GOD!" Before collapsing into her father's arms.

As the room as still dead silent, a little girl said "Mummy, if that girl's family is alive, and only one person is, where's my daddy?" and then everyone else in the waiting room burst into hysterics and tears, mourning over the last shred of hope for their family disappearing.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills, would you like to see your wife?"

"YES! YES YES YES YES"

"I'm warning you, it isn't a nice sight"

"I don't care, as long as she'll live I don't care. Cuts, bruises, and breaks heal. A broken heart doesn't."

"Right this way then."

When Emma walked into the room with Regina, it was worse than she expected. Her left eye was purple, black and severely swollen. Her right wrist, right shoulder, left ankle, and neck was in casts and braces, and every part of her body had been cut, bruised or damaged in some way.

"Oh, baby, I asked you not to go. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen... I'm sorry I let you down baby" Emma whispered whilst tears were rolling down her face.

"Wait, doctor, before you go, will she wake up?"

"There's a high chance"

"And whe-if she does, will anything serious have happened to her brain?"

"There's a high risk of something damaging nerves in her brain, but we can't find out until she wakes up."

For the next 5 days, Emma stayed at the hospital with Regina, telling her stories of things they did together, and times they argue over the smallest idiotic things. On the 6th day after the accident, Emma was telling her the story about the proposal, and how Regina managed to keep it so well hidden by the riddle. Halfway through the story, Emma was holding her hand, when her elbow moved. She immediately hit the doctor assist button, and Doctor Whale came in. "Hi, Emma whats- did she just move?"

"Yes, that's the second time"

"Well, here's the moment of truth. Regina? Can you hear me?"

Regina opened her eyes and hissed in pain from moving her swollen one. "Where am I? Where's my son? Who are you? Who are both of you?"

Emmas' eyes shot open in shock. She looked at the doctor.

"Regina, I'm doctor-

"AND WHEN DID I GET MARRIED?!"

"June 13th, 2015," Emma said, almost inaudibly.

"Regina. I'm Doctor Whale. You were on a train ride to go and see-"

"Wait, doctor Whale, can I speak to you outside for a moment?"

"Of course, Mrs. Swa I mean Emma"

"Thankyou."

When they were outside, Emma explained how Regina may not remember anything about regaining contact with her parents, as it happened after the wedding she doesn't remember having. Doctor Whale also asked Emma to wait outside whilst he went in and tried to find the root of the problem, as it was obvious that Regina didn't remember Emma.

"Also, Doctor Whale? Do you think that you could explain to her who shes married to if she doesn't remember?"

"Of course, Mrs. Swan-Mills.

Emma paced outside the room for the hour and a half that he was talking to Regina. She really wished that she hadn't sent her parents home. It sounds childish but she wants them to tell her that it's all going to be alright.

Doctor Whale popped outside quickly. I know what's wrong, but she doesn't want to find out alone, She asked me to bring in her wife to find out with her. Are you okay with that, Emma?"

"Yes, anything for Regina."

"I'll leave you 2 to talk for 5-10 minutes before I come and tell you."

"Thankyou."

Doctor Whale walked away from the room, as Emma walked into it.

"Are you Emma?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I am. Hi" Emma replied, her voice shaking.


	5. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "So... Um, doctor whale said that we're married?" Regina asked, as powerful as ever. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ummm, yeah"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "ummm yeah? Not sounding too convincing there, Mrs. Swan-Mills" Emma laughed, quite deeply "Everything okay there, Mrs. Swan-Mills?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, yeah, when we first met you used to call me Miss Swan to wind me up, it just reminds me of those times" Emma said with a nostalgic smile on her face. "Oh I see, when did we meet then, Em-ma" Emma started slightly blushing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "We met about 6 years ago, which means that you don't remember that I'm..." Emma said slowly, realisation crossing her features /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't know what, dear?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay, so I'm going to explain some things to you, but please don't interupt until I'm finished." Regina nodded in understanding. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, 7 years ago I was living in Boston. When I was 18 I put my son up for a closed adoption, as I was in jail for something I didn't do; but it was my birthday and just after id blown out the candle on my cupcake, I wished for a family. Someone to love me. That's when someone knocked on my door. It was Henry. He explained to me that he found me as he was the child I gave up. I then brought him back to you in Storybrooke. That's when we met. We went through a year of trying to hate one another, before one druken night, new years, we'd both had a bit much to drink, and we admitted out feelings toward one another. We've been inseparable since." Emma looked up at Regina for the first time since explaining it, and looked at Regina. She had a single tear trickling down her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Emma, that's... Confusing but beautiful" Emma smiled slightly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Im sorry, Gina." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What for? When I've been asleep I've heard anything anyone's said to me. The only person who managed to come every day and talk to me like I had a chance was you." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No. Before you left, I had a bad feeling and I let you go. I took you to the train station, so nothing happened to you and I still let you leave. If I hadn't let you go, you'd be fine. Wed be at home cooking dinner and laughing together. I'm sorry I let you down. I vowed to keep you safe and I broke that promise." She was sobbing now. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, Emma. I'm sorry you've believed that, but it isn't your fault. I chose to leave" With that, Doctor Whale entered the room again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills, we know what's wrong."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Really?! What happened, is it serious? Will she be okay?!" Emma asked, rushed and concerned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Regina just looked at the doctor. "Will I remember?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, you will be fine. And there's a chance you will remember, but we're not going to say you definitely will. You have Retrograde Amnesia."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What's that?" Emma asked, confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just as Doctor Whale went to explain it, Regina answered for him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Retrograde amnesia is a form of amnesia where someone is unable to recall events that occurred before the development of the amnesia even though they may be able to and memorize new things that occur after the onset. So basically, there's minimal chance of me gaining all of my memories back. I will gain some of them, but I would never remember everything." Regina said with tears in her eyes. She suddenly went pale./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Gina, it's okay. If you don't remember everything, we'll just make new memories. I'll bring Henry in tomorrow, i'm sure he wants to see his mum."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""But-you're his mum."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No. Im his birth mother. You brought him up, helped him say his first word. You helped him take his first steps. Helped him ride his first bike. You helped him and did more for him than I ever could have, and I couldn't have wished for a better adpotive mother for my kid."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thankyou, Emma. I'm going to go to sleep now. I need some rest"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Night, my love"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Goodnight Emma."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't expect it back, but I just want you to know I love you. more than anything"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thankyou, Mrs Swan-Mills"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Emma left the hospital room and sat on one of the yellow plastic chairs in the waiting room. She sat there for half an hour, just crying. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Whilst she was there crying, Regina was falling asleep. But her dreams were nothing sweet./p 


End file.
